Painted Games
by Repressed Surrealism
Summary: With everyone out of the bunker, Dean and Cas look to entertain themselves. After finding an old game in the closet, they set out to have a fun time and do just that. / just some happy shmoop I whipped up.


"Dean, I'm unsure if this is a good idea."

"Lighten up, Cas! We gotta unwind a little sometimes!"

"But this seems...unorthodox."

Dean and Castiel were in the bunker on a Saturday evening, going through the multitudes of rooms looking for interesting things to do since everyone was out for the night. While in one of the closets of an untouched room down the hall from his room, Dean had found the game Twister. He had immediately jumped on the idea of playing and was in the midst of convincing Castiel. Castiel had found paint had tried convince Dean they could paint instead, but Dean simply grinned evilly and checked the colors of the paint; perfect.

"Cas, we can both do what we want here." Dean smirked, turning to look at the angel.

Castiel all but sighed in relief, "Oh good, I'm unopposed to just painting here while you play Twister, Dean."

There was a mischievous glint in Dean's green eyes, "Oh no, Cas. We're both playing Twister."

"I don't understand."

"We have all the colors of the game in paint, so we'll make the game more fun! We play Twister, but we put paint of the spots. It'll make everything more fun. It'll be great. Let's go find clothes that can get paint on them!" Dean gleefully skipped away, leaving Cas to follow after releasing a sigh.

...

After some digging, they had found some old clothes, and they had some old running shorts and white t-shirts on. Dean was grinning gleefully as they set towels around the outside of the game mat, so not to get paint on the floor.

"Gotta say Cas, you look different without the holy tax accountant outfit on." Dean glanced over his shoulder as he finished laying down the towels and grabbed the paint and started pouring it onto the colorful spots.

And he was right. When Castiel had come in after finding his clothes, Dean's lungs nearly stopped working. Castiel's shirt was snug t-shirt, showing off his lean but fit body and the shorts hung perfectly off his hips. Dean shook his head and tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest. Those weren't feelings. He was Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester didn't do feelings.

"And you're not in jeans, that makes you look different too." Castiel's gravelly voice rumbled out. Dean smiled.

"Ok!" We're ready to start!" Dean put his hands on his hips, admiring his work, "Do I need to explain the instructions?"

"No, I read through them while you were busy. They're very straightforward."

"Ok, then. Wanna go first?" Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"Alright." Castiel nodded.

Dean flicked the spinner and both he and Castiel watched it stop.

"Right foot blue, buddy."

Dean grinned as Castiel made his way over to the mat apprehensively. As he stuck his bare foot into the blue paint, his nose scrunched up and he glanced up to Dean's face, "It's cold, Dean."

"I know, but it's gonna get real fun here. You can spin the spinner now."

Castiel did so and called it, "Left foot green."

Dean went to the opposite side of the mat from Castiel and put his foot into the cool paint. "That's a weird feeling, dude."

"Indeed."

Dean grinned at Castiel, caught himself staring, and spun the spinner. After clearing his throat, he was able to speak. "Left hand yellow."

Castiel grimaced at the prospect of his hands not being clean any longer. And he carefully bent over to put his hand on the yellow dot. Using his free hand, he spun for Dean.

"Right hand blue."

"Alright!" Dean flashed his teeth and bent over. Due to their heights, their heads were close to each other in the center while their legs were at the corners. With his butt in the air, Dean chuckled. "I'm glad Sam's out, it'd be weird for him to walk in on this."

Castiel gave a small smile and Dean felt the flutter again. He coughed and gave the instructions to Castiel.

"For you, it's left hand red. You get to mix the colors first!"

As Castiel moved carefully to prevent slipping, the top of his head moved right beneath Dean's face, giving Dean a whiff of the angel's scent. It was all he could do from inhaling deeply. Castiel's hair smelled like rain, old books, and what he imagined lightning would smell like. He wanted to smell it for hours. His cheeks turned pink and he turned his face away from Castiel.

"Left hand yellow, Dean."

_Maybe a close contact game wasn't the best idea_. Dean thought as he could feel the heat rolling of Castiel's body.

...

Thirty minutes later found the two men entangled, red-faced, panting, and covered in paint. Castiel was surprisingly extremely flexible and had won most of the rounds while Dean grumbled about an unfair advantage. Currently the front of Castiel's body was facing the ceiling while his hands and feet were on separate spots. Dean, meanwhile, was nearly straddling the angel; his legs and arms on either side of Castiel's body. He was trying to keep space between their bodies, but his face was close, too close, to Castiel's and he could feel his hot breath on his ear and neck and _damn_ if it wasn't turning Dean on.

Dean swallowed roughly and hit the spinner, "Left hand blue."

Castiel's right hand was on red and his left on yellow. So when Castiel moved, his and Dean's bodies pressed together and Dean yelped and slipped, forcing the two to fall onto the ground.

Dean was frozen on top of Castiel's body. _ It feels so good_. He inwardly moaned, then he realized he felt something.

His eyes wide, he realized he wasn't the only one suffering from a tightness of pants. _Holy shit. Cas is hard, I need to get up._

Just as Dean was about to get up, Castiel's hip bucked into Dean's and he released a dirty groan, closing his eyes tightly, and released a quiet, "_Dean_."

And hell, those feelings Dean had repressed for so long flooded to the front and suddenly he _needed_ this. Needed this like air.

"Cas." Dean groaned and ground his hips into Castiel's.

Castiel opened his eyes, and his eyes were dark with want, cheeks still pink from the exertion from the game, and mouth open and panting. Dean closed the gap and pressed their mouths together, kissing Castiel with force. He felt Castiel kiss him back and he licked at the angel's lips for entrance and once granted, licked the inside of the angel's mouth, earning a groan. Castiel was writhing beneath Dean in pleasure and Dean moved his hands into his soft, dark hair and sighed into their kiss. They both broke off for air, but kept their foreheads together, breathing in each others' pants.

"Cas...Cas, do you want this?" Dean moaned, kissing Castiel's neck, implication laying heavy in the air.

"Yes. Dean, I want you." Cas threw his head back, baring his neck.

"Let's get to my room." Dean said, looking into the angel's hooded eyes.

Cas nodded and they parted long enough to get up, but they kept leaning in to kiss. Eventually, Dean simply picked Castiel up and Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the back of Dean's neck and his mouth biting and licking at the pulse point of the hunter's neck. Halfway down the hall, Dean pushed Castiel against the wall and went back to kissing his mouth.

"I can't even think about walking when you keep doing that, Cas" Dean mumbled over Castiel's lips.

"Then don't." Cas stated simply and rolled his hips, emitting a moan from both men.

Dean let out a whine and rutted against Castiel. "I'm not going to last long." He admitted, moaning.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, all the sensations new to him. His head thrown against the wall while Dean was biting his ear.

"Cas, don't stop."

"Never Dean. Never."

Dean's hips stuttered as the heat in his lower stomach coiled. He reached down and started stroking Castiel's clothed erection, causing the angel to moan louder and roll his hips up into the hunter's hand.

"Dean! I...I think I'm going to-" And with that, the angel keened and nearly screamed in pleasure, clutching tightly at Dean's shoulders.

Hearing the angel scream, brought Dean of the brink and he moaned into Castiel's ear, hips rolling out the waves of his orgasm. His legs couldn't hold his weight anymore and they sank to the ground, kissing softly.

"Cas that was..." Dean smiled.

"Incredible." Castiel breathed.

"Yeah. Incredible."

"I want to do it again." The angel blushed, looking down.

Dean put his hand under Castiel's chin and forced him to look up, "Of course we'll do it again, " Dean bit Castiel's swollen bottom lip gently, "we could take a shower, clean up and I could show you even more fun we could have."

"I would like that very much, Dean." Castiel said as the two men got up and headed back to Dean's bedroom, always touching.

...

The next week, Sam was bitch-facing everywhere because when he had gotten home, there was paint smeared all down a hallway and on Dean's bed. Not to mention the angel with flecks of paint in his hair who walked a little off-kilter, but smiled regardless and Dean's smug face and open leering at Castiel.

They were going to start needing separate hotel rooms.

* * *

Wow! So this is my first attempt at Destiel and smut, so I hope it wasn't too awful.

Just a short little fic for fun :)

I saw this video where Tyler Oakley and Marcus Butler had done Twister with paint and I thought, that'd be really cute for a fanfic. And then I got carried away and dry humping ensued.

(Also, I loved the idea of Sam coming home to see paint everywhere and bitch facing. I love Sam's bitch face in general, actually [My friends say I make the face, too lol])

I'm still working on my Star Trek fanfic, I just got stuck in a little rut. I have most of the next chapter typed, I'm just trying to perfect the chapter's end.

Overall I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
